Double Is Trouble
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Riley returns, but he's not alone.


Double is Trouble 

Season 4/5 Joyce dead. Angel comes to SD to comfort Buffy. Riley's comin to town.

-----------------------------------------------

It's been almost three weeks since the funeral and Angel's last visit. Buffy had thought that without Angel she could cope. And for a while she was. Maybe she was a little preoccupied ... or numb as she said. But suddenly sitting on her bed staring at the wall, she realized that wasn't so. She wasn't coping well at all. She suddenly felt that even if Angel were here that she wouldn't be able to cope. She hasn't left her bedroom since she last entered it... After Angel left. A tear escaped from her eye. Overall she cried at least three times that week. She still felt a little numb. 

Willow was getting that she hadn't called. Dawn told her that she just sits in her room. Dawn also told her that she wasn't sure if Buffy was eating that much. So Willow called the only person she felt she should call. Angel. 

The next day after the call to LA Angel knocked on the door to the house. Buffy didn't even seem to acknowledge it. Dawn opened it and saw, "Angel. I'm guessing Willow called you?"

Angel responded, "Yeah. How are you doing?"

Dawn flatly said, "I'm good. I think it's Buffy who's not...good right now."

He continued, "She hasn't left her room..." He walked in the house looking up at the stairs. 

Finally Dawn said, "Go ahead and see her. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Angel slowly, quietly walked up the stairs. 

Someone grabbed Dawn from the back covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. 

Angel gently knocked on the door to Buffy's room. No answer. He knocked again this time softly saying Buffy's name. There was again no answer, so Angel took the liberty of opening the door and then closed it. 

The hands that grabbed the frightened Dawn belonged to Glory the "Glorificous God." Glory's nails dug into Dawns hands just enough for blood to drip to the floor. 

Buffy looked up at him and faintly said, "Angel."

Angel sat down beside her, "Hey..." He pulled her hair back. "How are you doing?" 

His voice was soft and soothing to her. "I'm . . .", she started. "Not good. I thought I could cope alone. But I was wrong. I just sit in here thinking that maybe it was all a bad dream and I'll wake up. But I just don't seem to be waking up." He eyes teared up.

He carefully said, "It is a bad dream. But a very.. real one."

Suddenly she broke down sobbing. One tear dripped after another. She sobbed loudly. Angel stroked her back as she leaned her head back against him. His own eyes filled up with tears from the pain she was in. That's the first time that week that she cried that much. He knew it too. He was sad for her, but relieved that she was letting it out. He rocked her slowly. He said lovingly, "I'll stay here until you tell me to leave."

Inbetween her sobs she let out an, "Ok."

Soon in what must have been two, three hours she had cried herself asleep next to Angel. Angel carefully let go of her and got up. He pulled her back laying her head on the pillow. Then he laid there watching her sleep. Morning came. Angel stayed through the night to Buffy's surprise when she awoke. She spoke, "Angel...you're still ---"

"I am. I couldn't leave you now. I promised."

"So you meant it?"

Angel was surprised at that question. "Of course I mean it. Do you want anything to eat? From the way Dawn makes it seem... you haven't eatin much."

She responded, "I guess so...." She looked away for a second. "That was to the I haven't eating much and to the I'd like to eat.... Are we going back to boyfriend girlfriend?" She sighed.

"Do you want to?" 

"Yes." She was positive.

"Then we're together."

"Good." Buffy stood up. Took a deep breathe. Then she looked into his eyes and said, "I'm glad you're here."

He smiled, "I know you are. Let's get something to eat shall we?"

"Yeah."

They walked down towards the kitchen. Buffy stopped short at the sight of blood. "What?" he was concerned.

She said, "The blood. Dawn! Glory's got Dawn!"

"Calm down Buffy. How do you know?"

"I... I just know." 

Buffy grabbed her coat and walked outside to Angel's convertible. They were headed to Glory's mansion. 

Willow sat in her dorm feeding Tara. When Tara got tired and fell asleep, Willow skimmed through a couple of spell books for a spell to get Tara back to normal. She'd do whatever it takes to help her. As Willow looked for a spell for her love she hoped to maybe find something that could help the scooby gang win in the battle against Glory. The phone rang. She picked up. "Giles... Hi."

"Willow. How's Tara?"

"Not much progress. Is something wrong?"

"No. Just...It's been a week since Buffy got out of her state of coma. I just wanted to know if she's coping better."

"Well, I called Angel. So I think he's with her now. With him...I hope she'll be feeling a little better."

"Good. That's good. Actually Willow the main reason I called you... Is to tell you that Glory has Dawn."

"She has Dawn?! That's not good."

"It's not good especially since the key will open the gates. Which will ultimately end--"

"The world. _Again._ I know. I think not good summed it up fairly good. So you want me to come to your house with the black magic book. I'll have to bring Tara."

"Ok. Just hurry. Buffy's already on her way to Glory's mansion."

"I'll have Xander take me. He'll be here in a jiffy."

"Willow, I don't think it's a good idea for him to come."

"It's his choice. He's gonna want to come. Besides he has proved himself rather... helpful in battle."

"Ok. Hurry over here."

"K. Bye." They hung up.

Willow called Xander told him the news. He hurried over there. She grabbed her Black Magic book and a bag of potions and other witchy stuff. Willow, Tara and Xander picked Giles up and headed to Glory's. 

Glory was talking to herself about how finally she would rule hell again. She laughed that evil laugh. Dawn had a 'Buffy's gonna rescue me,' serious look on her face. Glory glanced at her and said, "Oh don't worry honey. You won't live to see the whole world perish. After I use you to open up the master gate I'm going to suck you dry. I'll know all about you and your little key secrets. I can't say you'll enjoy it much, but for you... It'll sure beat living in a worthless world."

"Right. Like Buffy's gonna let that happen." Dawn said, attempting at covering up her fear.

"Dawny," She laughed. "Your sister doesn't even know that you're here."

"She knows. I'm sure she knows and you're going to pay. She's gonna get me back and ruin your devious plan."

"Right. I'm sure that'll happen. Keep praying sweetie pie." Glory put a gag in Dawn's mouth. "Now keep quiet you're distracting me from keeping Ben away."

Buffy kicked open Glory's door. "Ok. Party's over!"

"So this is the big bad god?" Angel asked in his tough boy voice.

"Yeah. She's very powerful. I can't even take her. We're just here to get Dawn out." Buffy responded to the very true comment.

"Alright."

Two of the God's minions attacked Angel. Glory sent one fist to Buffy's jaw, sending her backwards hitting the wall. "Buffy!"

She struggled to get up, recovering from the blow. "I'm..." She took a breathe. "I'm ok."

Buffy ran to Glory and kicked her back. Giles, Xander and Willow entered the mansion. Giles and Xander fought against Glory's minions. Willow unleashed her black magic. Her darker side. Her eyes went black. "Omni Diagni." With that said she sent Glory flying back into one of her helpers. In the time she flew back, Buffy ran over to Dawn and ran out with her. Glory quickly got up. She looked around. Minion, "Beautiful fairest Glorificous. Are you ok?"

Glory brushed her red dress and said, "Of course I am, but thanks. Now where'd my key go."

Angel and the rest abandoned the battle and jumped into Angel's convertible. Buffy was about to step on the peddle, "Wait!" Willow yelled.

Buffy anxiously said, "What?"

"Tara! She's in Xander's car." She got out of the car and created the magic sheild which would last a minute as Glory just stood outside. 

Willow ran to Xander's car, grabbed Tara and back to the convertible. Buffy stepped on the peddle. Dawn sat in the backseat real silent. Buffy called back, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Dawn said, "A little shaken, but ok. I kept my cool."

"Of course. You're Buffy's sister!" Willow said cheerfully.

Buffy smiled at the witty comment. "Summers women are tough."

"They really are." Angel's deap voice rang.

Buffy now put on her serious face and glanced at Angel. "So what are we going to do? We tried running. It didn't really solve anything."

"We've got to find something useful about how to kill her." Angel suggested.

"If she can be killed. We've looked. _A lot_."

Giles proudly looked at Buffy. "You'll... We'll find a way. There has to be a way."

Buffy still unsure, "Yeah."

Daylight came. Angel stayed at Buffy's. Like once before he slept on the floor. In the middle of the night though he sat in a chair and stared at Buffy while she slept. He was strickened by the pain he saw on her slender face. He couldn't help feeling that in some way this all caused by him. _Guilt. It's you from the inside out, _He thought for himself and Buffy. He watched her the rest of the night till morning had arrived.

Buffy moaned as she woke up and sighed. She opened her eyes. They sparkled at Angel sitting in the chair. "Morning." She said half cheery.

"Morning Buffy. How are you feeling?"

"My back's a little sore." She responded.

"I expected that much, but I meant. . ." He didn't want to push.

"Oh.. right. About my mom...dawn. . I'm ok. I'm dealing better. You know before you came... I was in a state of comatose."

"I know. Willow told me." He said.

"Willow told-- She called you to see me?"

He half smiled, "Yeah. She was worried."

Someone knocked on the door. "I'd get that, but you know the sunlight." Angel said.

"I know. I'll get it. It's my house anyway." She smiled and went downstairs and opened the door."

Her mouth half hung open when she saw... The man was wearing a blue 3 quarter sleeve shirt and blue jeans. It was Riley Finn. Her ex-lover. He had gone on a initiative military mition. He had been letting vamps suck his blood. When Buffy caught him because of a... "Caring Spike(?)" showed her him. Buffy had had enough. She was hurt and he betrayed her. Just as she decided to let him back into his life he was on the helicopter and soon gone. Eventually the anger of what he did returned and hurt took over.

"Hi." He said smiling as if _nothing _had happened.

"What are you doing here?" His smile faded away.

Angel slowly walked down the stairs he saw Riley and stopped in his tracks.

"What's he doing here?" Riley looked up.

Buffy turned to look at Angel for a second and turned back to Riley. "That's none of your business. A..._lot_ has happened to me...my friends while you were gone. And well...I don't really have a place for you in my heart anymore. You betrayed me." Silence. "Frankly, I'm a little surprised you're back. And here. My house. Talking to me. How about you go back to the initiative, I'm sure you're needed there."

Angel didn't know what Riley did, but he thought, _whatever he did hurt her bad...I'm sure she'll fill in the blanks._ Riley pleaded, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She paused. "We'll talk later."And she shut the door.

Riley looked stunned almost. _What's happened in his life that could be so back?_ He thought selfishly. There was something odd about Riley. He twitched a lot which Buffy didn't notice. Angel did. Also Riley's eyes looked like glass. It almost seemed that he didn't know what happened that was so bad that she would treat him like that. Riley looked angry suddenly as he walked to the coffee shop. Some asked him if he was okay and he pushed the man. He walked off. 

At that same time there was another Riley wondering around Sunnydale. It was the real Riley. He was dressed in military outfit. This Riley was reluctant to see Buffy. He decided not to see him yet. 

Buffy told Angel about how Riley had been letting vampires suck his blood for a while. And how he left on a military mission. "He hurt you."

"Yeah. I guess he did." She responded remembering how much it hurt.

"And it's my fault."

"No..." She said in a soft loving voice which sent a thingle through Angel's spine. She slid closer to him and looked up at him. "It's not your fault. Don't say that."

"If I hadn't left. If I'd stayed, you would have never dated Riley to begin with. We would of stayed together. And he would probably just be a plain friend."

"We are together. Angel...It's my fault. I let him in. I distanced myself from him and drove him to do what he did."

"No Buffy. Ok it wasn't my fault, but it wasn't yours either. Don't blame it on yourself. You let him in. That was brave. Nothing was your fault."

There was silence for a few minutes. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. He put his arm around her. She closed her eyes. _Why'd he have to come back now_, She thought. Buffy stood up from the couch. She lightly said, "I'm going to get dressed and head over to Riley's. I told him I'd talk to him, so I might as well get it over with."

"Ok." He looked at her and stood up. He put his hands on her arms and continued, "Are you sure you're ok though?"

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Really. I think I've always been ready to talk to him. I just never thought I'd see him back so soon. I didn't really expect him to come back at all actually."

Buffy walked up the stairs into her room. She put on navy V-neck tank top and red leather pants. She brushed her hair slowly looking in the mirror. She saw the grief in her face. "No wonder he asked if I was ok. I look like a train reck." She said to herself. 

She walked back down stairs and put on her tan knee length jacket. Angel pulled her hair out from under the jacket for her. It sent a tingle up her spine. She turned around. He was so close. Right there, right now. If it weren't for that pesky curse. They could really express their love. Not like that was the only way they could express their love to each other. Buffy escaped her rather teasing thoughts and asked, "Do you need anything...blood? I'll be back soon."

Angel replied shyly, "Blood. If you want to get it. If you don't it's ok."

She nice and quickly said, "I don't mind. I'll get it on my way back."

"Ok. Then I guess I'll see you later. I'll find something to do."

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Then she left. She was about to knock on Riley's door, but she saw him across the street. Real Riley's clone. She walked up to him and said, "Hi."

"Hi." He said back.

"I told you I'd come and talk. And I usually keep my promises, so here I am."

"You're with Angel."

This was unexpected. "Yes. I am."

"So...you miss your boat and then you jump on the nearest one right away and forget about the old one!"

"Huh...What?" She asked confused although she had a slight idea of what he was implying. _Maybe it's the color blue. Not a good color for him. Make's him wacky. _She thought.

"I leave, so right away you grab the next what you think is a classy, hunky guy! You didn't even take some time to think I was really gone." He raised his voice.

"What?!" _Ok. This is not fair! Is he waiting for me to punch him in the face! _Her anger stirring.

"ANGEL! You stupid--!

Boom! Smack in the face! She punched him. _I guess so._ She thought. Then her eyes welled with tears. She was screaming by now. Practically crying her heart out. "I spent nights thinking about you! About how you left! I watched as you took off in the helicopter and changed my mind about not loving you. I decided that I wanted you to stay! I did think about you! But... A lot" She sniffed and continued her voice cracking a little, "has happened while you were gone! For thing my mom just died a few weeks ago. So why don't you shut you big fat mouth. I'm leaving. I'm not gonna waste my time with you."

She stormed back to her house. Before she opened the door, she wiped away her tears. Angel knew she was outside. She was about open the door, but changes her mind. Angel feels her getting farther away as she backs away from the house. He was a little disappointed. The sun was out, so he couldn't run after her. He clenched his fists at her pain.

It was 8:00 PM and Buffy didn't come back yet. Angel was getting really worried about her. That and he was hungry. He put on his coat and headed to the graveyard hoping Buffy was there. He was hungry, but first he had to know she's alright. 

Buffy slowly walked in the graveyard. She heard rustling in the shadows. She heard someone let out a small grunt of pain. She saw two silluettes. One punched the other. They both looked the same. 

Angel entered the graveyard cautiously. He too heard noises. 

Buffy stealthily moved towards the strange men. She got close enough to see them. It was Riley. Fighting... Riley. She ran up to both of them. She didn't know who to punch. What to do. She was really confused. She wimpered. 

Angel ran in the direction of her voice.

Finally Buffy decided. _One of them's evil. Whichever one hits me back is the evil one. _She thought. _That's sounds stupid. _She punched the one on the right. The one who had on the blue shirt. With a lot of strength both Riley's kicked Buffy in the stomach. She gasped/screamed.

Angel yelled, "Buffy!" As she flew to the ground at a fast speed, he ran to her side and stroked her forehead. The real Riley looked at Buffy. He was mad at his evil clone. He kicked evil Riley in the face. Evil Riley flew back, his face hitting the ground.

Buffy slowly sat up wincing, "That...hurt. Well I guess we can say that the Riley that stopped by the house earlier is the evil one."

"Are you hurt Buffy?" He was more concerned about her, then which Riley was good. He didn't even like the good Riley.

"I'll be ok. Help me up."

Angel took her hand and helped her to her feet. She just watched as the two Riley's beat each other almost to a pulp. After a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore. She was about to dodge at the evil clone. Angel grabbed her arm. She looked at Angel her action face on. "I think it's best we stay out of this." He suggested.

"I can't let him get killed..." 

_No? I don't seem to care. _Angel thought. Buffy dodged at the evil Riley, plunging a fist towards his face. The evil Riley hit her hard in the face. Buffy swung around, her face heading for the floor. Angel caught her. He put his hand on her face and rubbed it gently. _Buffy, why do you have to be so stubborn?_'

The real Riley took out a knife and stabbed evil Riley in the gut. Evil Riley ran off. The good Riley was about to run after, but Buffy managed to get up and stop him. Her cheek hurt as she talked. "Let him go. You'll get him another night." Buffy said.

"Buffy...he told me he went to see you. That wasn't me you know." Riley plead.

"I know." She said.

"I'd love for us to chit chat right now, but Buffy...I think we need to get you cleaned up... uh.. you need some rest." Angel said. 

"Are you too..." Riley started feeling hurt.

"Yeah. We are back." Buffy stated.

Riley walked his seperate way home. Buffy and Angel went back to the house.

She had a few minor scratches on her arms and Angel could see a big bruise growing on Buffy's cheek. Buffy laid on the bed as Angel tended to her arms with a soft wet towel. She had her eyes starring into his eyes. She winced as he put a cold wet towel on her cheek to lessen the bruising. "Sorry." He said lovingly. She held the towel on her cheek. 

"It's ok." She insisted.

"Buffy..." His soothing voice continued, "What happened earlier today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier. I sensed you by the door but you backed away."

She answered, "Oh...I encountered the evil Riley. Who I thought was the real one... some hurtful things were said. Nothing I need to talk about."

"Ok." He backed off. "Just get some sleep. We can settle this evil Riley thing with Giles tomorrow." He got off the bed and sat on the floor about to lay on the floor.

"Angel.." Her voice was almost shaky and low.

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep next to me tonight? I mean we are back together, so there really isn't any harm to it."

"Ok." Angel smiled. 

Buffy pulled off the covers. Angel laid beside her. She pulled the covers over them. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. "Goodnight." He said, but she was already asleep. He smiled and drifted off to sleep too.

The next day Buffy and Angel went to Giles' through the tunnels. Xander, Willow with her beloved Tara, and Anya went to Giles' house too. Buffy called Riley to meet them there too.

"Ok, so we know there is a evil Riley clone. It'll be no problem killing him. I mean he's really strong, but I can take him. But we need to find out who's behind this cloning." Buffy said.

Willow smiled and said, "A mad scientist from outerspace looking to conquer the earth?"

Buffy smiled, "Haha. Say more like the initiative."

Xander stated, "If you think it's the initiative then why'd you say we need to find out who's behind it?"

"Oh...right. I guess I wasn't paying...attention." She looked down.

"Kill him?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." She looked at him surprised. "It seemed to me last night you had no problem with that. You looked like you were going to kill him yourself. You stabbed him."

"Right...well uh I think I should kill him."

"And you will. But we need to find him." Buffy added.

"We'll probably find him back at the graveyard. We could use Riley as bait." Angel suggested.

"What--" Riley started.

"Excellent idea." Buffy said cheerfully.

Night came and the two Riley's came face to face. Riley kicked evil Riley. Evil Riley punched real Riley in the face. "Should I help?" Buffy asked Angel.

"No." he put his hand on her shoulder. "Riley can handle him. I'd rather you don't end up hurt tonight."

"Ok." She kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you love me so much."

"Let's watch the fireworks..." Angel smiled and kissed her back.

"I don't know about describing this little fight _that_ way. I mean, maybe if one of them shoots lightning then we could really say 'let's watch the fireworks.'"

Angel laughed, "Then I'll say...Let's watch the fight."

"That sounds more it." She smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate that guy. Would be re_ally_ evil if I hope they kill each other?"

"No. Not at all." He assured her.

Real Riley yelled, "Before I kill you you're going to apologize to Buffy for what you said! And for almost calling her a bitch!"

Evil Riley, "No, no, no. First I'm going to kill you, then I'm going kill her little boy toy and then I'm gonna make some rough wild love with your sweet Buffy!" He grinned and looked at Buffy.

Angel almost darted at him for what he said. Buffy held him back. "Buffy, you heard what he said."

"Yeah, but it's Riley's fight."

The real Riley kicked the clone extremely hard. It went flying past Buffy. Buffy and Angel turned to face him. The evil Riley took out a needle from his pocket. He ran up to Buffy and injected the liquid into Buffy's body. The evil Riley headed back to fight Riley. They kicked each other, punched each other. The evil Riley flipped good Riley and he hit the floor hard. Good Riley got up and kicked evil clone. "You're not going to live through this."

"Well, neither are you." Riley said.

She gave an, "ow!" when he pricked her. She started to slide against Angel to be in a sitting position. Her legs out. She gagged for a short time.

"Buffy... Are you ok?!" He brushed her hair with his fingers.

She gasped once more and got out, "Yeah..." She put her hands on her throught. Angel concerned, helped her stand up. She wobbled for a sec. She held on to Angel's arms for dear life. Angel rapped his arms around while he watched the Riley and his evil twin fight.

Evil Rilley laughed, "We'll see."

Riley punched evil Riley's face. Evil Riley took out a knife really fast and stabbed Riley just below the heart.

Buffy yelled, "Riley!"

The good Riley gagged and gagged till finally he lay still. Buffy ran up to the strong evil Riley and gave him a good kick to the face. Except her kick didn't exactly make it to the face. The bad Riley grabbed her leg in mid-air and threw her against a stone wall like a rag doll. "AH!" Buffy screamed in pain as she hit the wall.

Angel yelled after her, "Buffy!" He started to her side, but Riley grabbed him by the neck.

Angel wipped around and kicked him. Riley punched Angel, then he threw him near Buffy. Riley walked up to Buffy as she tried to crawl on her stomach to Angel. Angel shouted, "Buffy watch out!"

Riley took a knife from his pocket and plunged it towards Buffy's heart. In her weakened state she barely rolled away from the knife. Finally Angel got up and spin kicked Riley in the face. He fell. But he got up and pushed Angel. The fluid that Riley injected into Buffy temporary stripped her powers out of her. She tried to get up again, but the fall hurt her bad. Her stomach and back ached. She might have broken an arm. She wasn't sure, but she knew for sure her body was killing her. She moaned in pain. Angel quickly recovered and scooped Buffy up. "My poor Buffy."

In just a airy whisper she said, "No Angel... Put me down." She took a breathe. "I'll be ok just laying on the ground."

"You're hurt though."

"You...have to kill him Angel."

Riley ran up to Angel, but weakened. Angel still holding Buffy in his arms shoved Riley. Then he said, "I can't.:

"Yes you can. He's not the real Riley. He killed the real Riley. Besides I hate both of them."

"Ok my sweet." Angel smiled. 

Angel gently placed her down on the ground. Buffy moaned in pain some more. "Just make it quick." She whispered.

Angel quickly ran over to Riley grabbing a knife and slit his throat. Buffy gave him a weak smile. He picked her up and carried her back to the mansion. He rinsed her cuts with a sponge. She winced. "Sorry." He sweetly said.

He put her arm in a sling. "You're ok about Riley's death? The real Riley?"

"Yeah..I'm fine. Honestly I hate that guy's guts. Besides I love you." Buffy replied.

"I love you too." Angel kissed her on the lips.

They spent the rest of the night looking into each other's eyes and kissing the night away. Hoping for the day to come when Angel turns human and they can be in a state of bliss! 


End file.
